Kagome and the Nutcracker
by Anifun
Summary: Kagome is 17 years old one Christmas her grandfather gives her a magical nutcracker. But, could there be more than just a simple fairy tale behind it?


Kagome and the Nutcracker

Once there was a girl named Kagome.

Who was 17 years old.

Kagome loved Christmas.

Even if her grandpa always gave her hand-me-down toys, there was always a story to them.

It was Christmas again and Kagome couldn't wait till her grandpa told her a story along with a toy.

But, this Christmas her mother went to her sick brother's house.

Even if Kagome and her brother were kind enough to let her go,

They wished that she could have stayed with them.

The next day would be Christmas.

Even if her mom wasn't there,

She would try her best to make her brother smile.

They sang Christmas carols, she even let him help her make Santa's cookies.

And she let him eat one of them as well.

She and her brother were told a wonderful story.

And once again it came from their grandpa.

He gave Kagome a nutcracker and a box of toy soldiers.

The nutcracker was a boy with a sword at his side.

He had long hair and just at the tip of his head he had cute pointy ears.

Her grandpa opened the box of soldiers.

All of them had on a red uniform, except for one.

One small soldier had a blue uniform.

The soldier looked like a girl,

it was smaller than all the others,

just like the nutcracker she had white hair and ears coming out of her white haired head.

She was smiling unlike all the other soldiers who were frowning.

Kagome loved her as soon as she saw her.

Her grandpa told the story about how these two dolls had been put on a spell.

An evil rat had turned them into wooden toys.

And that every Christmas eve they would become alive to defeat the rat.

Kagome loved her nutcracker and soldier.

She had given her brother ever soldier,

except for the girl.

Kagome went to her room to go to sleep.

She placed her nutcracker next to her on her small table.

And her soldier,

was in front of the bed to protect her.

Kagome couldn't go to sleep

she was to exited.

The clock stuck midnight.

"Girl wake up" said a boys voice

"I said wake up!"

She sat up to find her nutcracker sitting on her bed.

She looked for the soldier but, she could not find it.

"A little help, please?"

said a girl.

Kagome saw the small soldier trying to get up her bed.

As Kagome helped the little toy she became smaller and smaller.

Till she was a little bigger than the soldier.

"Come with us and help us defeat the Rat king, Naraku"

said the nutcracker.

"Why do you need my help?"

Kagome asked.

"You're the only one, Kagome.

Now climb onto Inuyasha's back.

We promise to keep you safe milady" said the soldier.

Kagome asked no questions about how she knew her name.

She jumped on Inuyasha's back.

She couldn't believe that her nutcracker was alive.

Nether could she believe that they were once human.

As they ran they came to a stop at a castle.

All the soldiers she had given to her brother were there as well.

"FALL OUT!!!!" said the soldier.

All the other soldiers marched ready to fight the Rat king.

The Rat King's army fought with all the soldiers,

except the girl.

She followed Inuyasha.

The Rat king was fat.

Two humans were serving him.

And a small boy who didn't seem human

he had a large tail.

"Set them free Naraku!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

Naraku, the Rat stood to his feet and took out his sword.

Inuyasha took out his sword as well. They fought with one another.

The soldier removed the chain on the servers.

All of them fought with other Rats.

Inuyasha fell to his knees as the Rat pushed him down.

When the Rat was just about to kill him.

Kagome did the only thing she could.

She took off her shoe and threw at the Rats head.

The Rat king looked at her and Inuyasha killed him.

The nutcracker had finally defeated the Rat King.

Inuyasha and the soldier became gold and started to float into the sky.

When the gold light faded no longer could you see a nutcracker but,

a hansom boy.

Nether could you see a soldier girl.

But, a cute little girl that was still in the uniform.

Both still had white hair and pointed ears.

The girl came and hugged Kagome.

"Oh, thank you Kagome you saved us all!!!" she said.

All cheered in agreement.

"Yasha, don't squish her" yelled Inuyasha.

Many dancers came in with music.

All danced together in merriment.

When Yasha left Kagome to dance with a dog puppy.

Inuyasha came to her blushing.

"Would you like to dance?" he held out his hand.

"Yes, please" Kagome answered taking his hand.

They danced all night till it was time for her to go. It was dawn and the sun was going to start coming up.

"Bye Kagome!!!" all yelled some crying.

Kagome took Inuyasha's hands

"Will I ever see you again?"

Then she awoke in her bad without an answer.

She knew that this had not been a dream.

After all both the soldiers and the nutcracker were missing.

She got up from bed when she heard a nock on the door.

She opened the door to find her mother.

"MOM Your back!!!"

she hugged her tightly.

"Kagome I missed you too can you get some hot chocolate we have some guest"

A boy and girl that looked exactly like Inuyasha and Yasha came carrying her mothers bags.

"These two kind people helped me carry my bags. They said they had nowhere to stay so I allowed them to stay here"

He mother pointed at the boy "That's Inuyasha"

Then at the girl "And that's Yasha"

Then her mom followed by Yasha went to the kitchen.

"Is it really you?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

He smiled and took off his hat reveling his pointed ears and white hair.

She hugged him as well. Then he pointed up to a missal toe

"Aren't you supposed to kiss me?"

he said.

Both of them smiled and kissed one-another passionately.

FIN

A/N: thank you for reading, I know its two days early but, still

_Anifun_


End file.
